Friend Sweets
by yongie13
Summary: KyuMin/OneShoot:: Sejak kecil Sungmin selalu saja memerintah Kyuhyun, bocah kecil yang sering ditolongnya/ketika dewasa, haruskah Kyuhyun memerintah Sungmin juga?/bagaimana jadinya kalau Sungmin terpaksa menginap di rumah Kyuhyun bersama dengan teman-teman dan seorang senior Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan?/KyuMin/AU/GS/romance/dedicated for Yesung-appa and KyuMin Shipper/RnR ne...


**Tittle: '**_**Friend Sweets' **_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: KyuMin**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Hehe, aku tidur diruang tamu _ne_?" pintaku pada Kyuhyun yang menatapku datar.

_Aigoo_, anak ini kenapa bersikap seperti ini? Dasar bocah!

"Kenapa _noona_ menginap di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku, namun sedetik kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan aku dengan koper pakaianku.

"Oh ayolah Kyu, _ahjumma_ juga mengizinkan aku menginap selama ia di London bersama _umma_ dan_ appa_," belaku lalu melangkah menuju kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_ di kamar bawah! Nanti temanku akan menginap beberapa hari. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami kerjakan."

_Mwo_? Di kamar tamu bawah? Yang benar saja? aku sendirian?

"_Andwae_! Kenapa tidak temanmu saja yang di kamar bawah?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

**Ting tong**

Bell rumahnya berbunyi. Bocah itu berbalik dan menatapku dalam. Lalu berjalan begitu saja.

"Mereka sudah datang, aku harap _noona_ tidak lupa letak kamar tamu di sana," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kamar dengan pintu kayu bercat putih abu-abu tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kyun-ie…"

_Mwo_? Kyun-ie? _Aigoo_, pantas saja dia menyuruhku di bawah. Itu semua pasti karena _chigu_-nya _yeojya_.

Degh

Tampan! Siapa _namja_ yang kini tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun itu? Kenapa begitu tampan?

"Masuklah," ucap Kyuhyun dan semua _chigu_-nya termasuk _namja_ tampan itu ikut berjalan masuk.

"Siapa dia Kyu? Kau bilang kau anak tunggal?" tanya seorang _yeojya_ lebih mungil dariku sembari menunjukku yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga.

"Sungmin-_noona_, teman kecilku. Dia juga ikut menginap, tapi dia akan tinggal di lantai bawah."

Dasar bocah iblis! Tega sekali dia menyuruhku sendirian di lantai bawah.

"Kalian bisa menempati kamar tamu di lantai dua, dan _Hyung_ bisa menggunakan kamarku untuk tidur dan berisitirahat," jelas Kyuhyun pada mereka semua.

"_Annyeong_… Lee Sungmin _imnida_," sapaku pada semua _chigu_ Kyuhyun.

"Oh _ne_, Seo JooHyun _imnida_, tapi _eonnie_ bisa memanggilku Seohyun," sapa _yeojya_ manis yang sedikit pemalu dibanding yang lainnya.

"Kim Henly _imnida_," seorang _yeojya_ mochi ikut memperkenalkan dirinya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku memahaminya.

"Kwon Yuri _imnida_," kali ini _yeojya_ cukup tinggi dan tersenyum cukup cantik padaku.

"Tan Hankyung _imnida_, senior Kyuhyun, " _Omo_! Jadi namanya Hankyung? Tampan.

"Akhh _noona_, aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk membelikan bahan masakan?"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku?" protesku pada Kyuhyun yang kini menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang padaku.

"Mereka baru saja tiba, tidak mungkin mereka yang membelinya," jelas Kyuhyun mendapat persetujuan dari mereka. Tidakkah mereka lihat aku juga baru sampai bahkan hanya lebih cepat beberapa menit saja."

"Tolong ne Sungmin-ah?" ucap Hankyung-_oppa_ yang kemudian tersenyum padaku.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin menatap kantong belanjaannya yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Awas kau Kyu! Kubalas kau nanti," gumam Sungmin kesal masih dengan menyeret kantong belanjaannya.

"Tidakkah kau lupa aku yang selalu menolongmu dari _namja_ dan _yeojya_ yang selalu mengganggumu, baru berapa tahun tidak main saja kau sudah menjadi lupa semua itu heoh?" kesalnya kemudian.

"_Aigoo_,,, siapa saja bantu aku membawa belanjaan ini. Aku lelah…"

**Srekkk**

Sungmin melempar kantong belanjaannya ke sembarang tempat membuat beberapa bahan makanan keluar dan tercecer begitu saja.

"Jangan lakukan ini! _Noona_ seperti anak kecil saja, baru juga membawa dua kantong belanjaan."

**Degh**

Sungmin menatap dalam _namja_ tampan yang kini memunguti bahan belanjaannya.

"_Mwo_? Kau tidak tahu? Jariku luka karena membawa kantong belanjaan ini! Dan kau baru saja membantuku di depan pintu rumah ini! Setelah itu kau mengataiku anak kecil! Yang anak kecil itu kau Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin kemudian berjalan masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dari beranda rumah Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin, _yeojya_ manis super _aegyo_ bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun berada dalam kandungan. Sungmin yang tidak memiliki _dongsaeng_ akhirnya selalu bermain di rumah keluarga Cho, hanya untuk memerintah Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang dia sukai, membelikannya coklat, namun Sungmin jugalah yang selalu menolong Kyuhyun yang lemah dari serangan _yeojya_ maupun _namja_ yang menyakitinya.

Namun semua itu kembali pada masa lalu. Itu hanya masa lalu Sungmin yang indah, saat ini _yeojya_ manis itu menginap di rumah Kyuhyun karena satu alasan tidak bisa berada di rumahnya sendirian.

"Kenapa _noona_ jadi seperti itu?" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian membereskan barang-barang belanjaan Sungmin yang tercecer.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin menatap layar TV keluarga Cho dengan kesalnya. Karena Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tengah duduk tidak jauh darinya dengan sedikit bercanda saat mendiskusikan masalah festival sekolahnya. Melupakan Sungmin dengan snack-nya.

"Boleh _oppa_ duduk di dekatmu?"

"Ekhh?" Sungmin segera menggeser tubuhnya agar Hankyung bisa duduk didekatnya.

"Ne _oppa_, _oppa_… kenapa tidak bersama mereka?" tanya Sungmin menatap Hankyung dengan begitu imut.

"Jangan terpengaruh dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya _hyung_. Kau bisa diperintahnya nanti," mendengar itu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Sedangkan Hankyung sudah menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan dua _dongsaeng-_nya ini.

"Dasar iblis!" cibir Sungmin kemudian.

"Kalau aku iblis, maka _noona_ apa? Ratu iblis!"

"Yakkk Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin sembari menunjuk Kyuhyun yang kemudian tidak mempedulikannya lagi karena Henry menarik Kyuhyun agar kembali fokus dengan diskusi mereka.

"Menyebalkan!" Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalian berdua itu lucu _ne_? sangat cocok!" ucap Hankyung membuat Sungmin menatapanya.

"Aku lebih suka _namja_ yang dewasa seperti _oppa_, boleh aku mencintai _oppa_?" tanya Sungmin dengan semangatnya, melupakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara Sungmin.

"Haha tentu saja, kau kan juga _dongsaeng_ _oppa_ sekarang," ucap Hankyung kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Pada dasarnya aku lagi yang bekerja! Oh tuhan, aku kan hanya menginap sebentar saja sampai_ umma_ dan_ appa_ kembali, kenapa _namja_ itu semakin menyebalkan," kesal Sungmin yang pagi-pagi tengah memasak untuk teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"_Eonnie_… _eonnie_ menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"_Mwo_?" cepat-cepat Sungmin menatap Seohyun yang baru saja masuk ke dapur keluarga Cho.

"Kau jangan bercanda Seohyun-ie, tidak mungkin aku menyukai _namja_ seperti itu. Aku lebih suka Hankyung-_oppa_, dewasa dan juga tampan," kagum Sungmin seperti telenovela pada dasarnya.

"Syukurlah _eonnie_, karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun," setelah mengatakan itu segera saja Seohyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"_Aigoo_, aku pikir dia mau membantuku. Dan lagi apa yang dia suka dari bocah itu? Lemah dan seperti _yeojya_."

"Sungmin? Kau memasak?" Sungmin segera berbalik kembali dari acara memotong sayuran hanya untuk menatap _namja_ tampan yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Mau _oppa_ bantu?" Hankyung berjalan mendekati Sungmin untuk membantunya memotong sayuran.

"Ahh… _gomawo_ _oppa_, _oppa_ benar-benar terampil," kagum Sungmin memperhatikan Hankyung yang mengupas kulit kentang.

"Kau pandai memasak ne? pasti masakanmu enak,,,"

"Masakannya pernah membuatku pingsan dua hari lho _hyung_."

**Degh**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki dapur dan mengambil gelas. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bersikap wajar mengambil air untuk minum.

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang terlalu lemah! APA!" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan Hankyung.

"Hati-hati _Hyung_, Sungmin-_noona_ bisa memukulmu kapan saja dia mau, dia itu ahli martial arts," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Hankyung namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Yakkk bocah_ ppabo_! Kau menjelekkanku heoh?" ucap Sungmin kemudian melemparkan kulit kentang pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari keluar.

"Tenanglah Min-ah, kau membuang tenagamu," jelas Hankyung kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Sungmin pov**

Kutatap kesal bocah Cho yang hari ini benar-benar merusak hariku dengan Hankyung-_oppa_. Dia benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi iblis.

_Umma… appa_… cepatlah pulang. Aku benci seperti ini.

Apa-apaan bocah Cho itu? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu. Aku tahu aku sendirian di taman ini, sedangkan mereka melingkar di meja yang ada di taman keluarga Cho ini.

"Apa!" kesalku karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun menatapku aneh.

"Ada ulat di kepalamu."

"Akhhhh huwaaaa tolong… tolong jauhkan ulat itu dariku."

"Hahaha kau tertipu!"

**Jleb**

Bocah sialan, dia menipuku. Hanya untuk membuat teman-temannya tertawa. _Aigoo_, kenapa Kyu menjadi iblis jahat seperti ini?

Kutundukkan kepalaku malu karena tindakan konyol yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Akhh _mianhae_,_ umma_-ku menguhubungi," Kyuhyun menjauh karena ada panggilan. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Akhh Hankyung-_oppa_ dimana ya? Aku kesepian di sini bersama tiga _yeojya_ ini.

"_Eonnie_, kau bilang tidak suka Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau suka Kyuhyun?"

_Mwo_? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan _yeojya_ ini?

Seohyun? _Yeojya_ yang tadi pagi bilang suka Kyuhyun denganku.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak suka bocah lemah sepertinya," ucapku berjalan kearahnya. Bukan mendekati mereka. Namun hanya untuk melewati mereka menuju ke dalam rumah. Aku lebih suka di dalam daripada bersama mereka.

"_Eonnie_ pembohong! _Eonnie_ pasti suka Kyuhyun kan?"

Ada apa dengan _yeojya_-_yeojya_ ini? Kenapa mereka mengataiku seperti itu.

"Dengar ya! Aku bukan pembohong!"

**Brak**

Sekarang semuanya menatapku dengan kesalnya.

"_Noona_? Kau kenapa?" aku membalik tubuhku untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dalam.

"Kyun-ie, lihatlah ini. Sungmin-_eonnie_ menumpahkan air dalam gelas ini dan membasahi semua hasil diskusi kita," adu Yuri pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Kau jangan bercanda! Aku tidak melakukan itu Kyu," belaku pada mereka. Benarkan? Aku tidak melakukannya walau sebenarnya tanpa sengaja. Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih percaya padaku daripada kalian.

"Kenapa _noona_ menumpahkan air ini? _Noona_ tahu kami sudah memulai diskusi ini sejak beberapa hari lalu! Kau menrepotkanku lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sekarang membersihkan air yang tadi tidak sengaja tumpah di tumpukan kertas kerja mereka.

**Tunggu!**

Apa yang baru saja di katakannya tadi? Merepotkannya? Lagi? Sejak kapan? Dasar Menyebalkan!

Kuhentakkan kakiku menuju kedalam rumah.

"Awas kau bocah! Kubalas kau nanti!"

**Sungmin pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang pagi ini menyeret koper berisi pakaiannya. _Yeojya_ itu tersenyum miris menatap Kyuhyun yang memang tiap pagi sudah duduk di ruang tamu sampai Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Noona_ mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku mau pulang, apa gunanya aku menginap kalau teman kecilku tidak mempercayaiku," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan alis matanya.

"Aku sudah membereskan semua kekacauan kemarin, mereka tidak marah lagi padamu," jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Bukan masalah itu Kyu, aku menyukaimu tapi kau sudah tidak percaya padaku kan?"

"_Mwo_? Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini _noona_."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Tapi kau suka _yeojya_ bernama Seohyun itu kan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Ditatap begitu Kyuhyun segera memegang kedua pundak Sungmin.

"Percayalah, aku tidak menyukai Seohyun. Dia hanya teman dan tidak lebih," jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Percaya aku lebih baik darinya kan?"

"Ne, _Noona_ segalanya."

_**Pip**_

Kyuhyun menatap pada benda kecil yang tadi berbunyi dari saku celana Sungmin.

"Benda ini membantuku sekali, hehehe," Sungmin memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang memohonlah padaku agar aku tidak menyerahkan rekaman ini pada semuanya. Apa kata _yeojya_ itu ya kalau ternyata kau tidak menyukainya dan menyukaiku yang manis ini," ucap Sungmin penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau hanya berbohong?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan semangat dari Sungmin.

"Ne bocah," ucap Sungmin kemudian menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Mendengarnya Kyuhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin "Hati-hati kalau _noona_ mau pulang, aku tidak bisa mengantar," ucap Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

"Kyu? Kau marah padaku? Heyy _noona_ hanya bercanda," segera saja Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun marah padanya dan berkata ketus seperti tadi. Apalagi mengusirnya seperti itu. Sudah dipastikan kali ini Sungmin melakukan kesalahan besar pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? _Mianhae_, _noona_ hanya bercanda," Sungmin menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun namun _namja_ tampan itu menepis tangan Sungmin.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan teman-temanku."

"Kau mengusirku sungguhan?" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja menuju halaman belakang. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya kesal.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun. Butuh berjalan setengah jam lebih untuk sampai dirumahnya. Dan _yeojya_ itu menyeret koper pakaiannya dengan tatapan kesal.

Seharian dirumah, Sungmin merasa bosan. Umma dan appa-nya menghubungi akan pulang dua hari lagi. Dalam hati _yeojya_ manis itu selalu berdo'a agar tidak ada hujan dan petir.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Merasa bosan, Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar rumahnya.

"Akhh Hankyung-_oppa_? _Oppa_?" Sungmin yang melihat Hankyung segera mendekatinya.

"Min-ah?"

"Siapa dia Han-ie?" tanya seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang merangkul tangan Hankyung.

"Ini Sungmin Chul-ie, _yeojya_ yang tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun."

"Jijjayo? _Yeojya_ ini yang kau ceritakan padaku? _Aigoo_… dia manis dan sangat cocok menjadi _dongsaeng-_ku juga," ucap _yeojya_ cantik itu mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Appo… _oppa_, siapa _yeojya_ ini?" tanya Sungmin sedikit tidak suka.

"Akhh Kim Heechul _imnida_, _yeojyachigu_ Hankyung."

**Prang**

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Hankyung dan Heechul tidak percaya. Mengetahui _namja_ yang disukainya ternyata memiliki _yeojya_ lain.

"Tapi aku mencintai _oppa_," bela Sungmin hanya mendapat senyuman dari Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Ne, _oppa_ juga mencintaimu seperti _dongsaeng_ _oppa_ sendiri," jelas Hankyung pada Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ tidak mencintaiku sebagai seorang _yeojya_?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana mungkin _oppa_ merebut _yeojya_ yang disukai hobae-ku senidiri? Kyuhyun pasti akan menghukumku nanti. Sudah ne, _Oppa_ harus pergi sekarang," Hankyung dan Heehcul meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hahhhhh membosankan. Langit! Aku mohon malam ini jangan hujan ne?" harap Sungmin menatap keluar jendelanya. Karena lapar, Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli makanan.

"Semoga tidak hujan," sekali lagi _yeojya_ manis itu berharap.

..**..

Baru beberapa saat lalu Sungmin memohon agar tidak hujan, namun kenyataannya lain. Ia baru saja sampai di super market hujan sudah turun mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Nona? Kami akan segera tutup nona, sebaiknya nona pulang," ucap seorang pelanggan yang akan menutup pintu super market pada Sungmin yang sejak tadi masih menunggu di depan pintu setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Kyuhyun-ie? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau benar-benar marah? Kyuhyun-ie, aku mohon hubungi aku dan jemput aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselmu Kyu," gumam Sungmin menatap ponsel pink-nya.

"Nona? Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku sudah mau pulang."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin menatap _namja_ kecil yang bekerja di supermarket ini dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan karena harus menemaninya sampai larut.

"Ohh ne, kau boleh pulang duluan. Aku menunggu temanku," ucap Sungmin kemudian. _Namja_ itupun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, merasa takut akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan berlari menembus hujan. Butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai di rumahnya dengan berlari. Namun hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke kediaman keluarga Cho.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ie?" Sungmin mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Cho cukup lama sampai Kyuhyun membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Omo! _Noona_? Kau tidak apa? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini? Masuklah," ajak Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk dan mengambil handuk kering.

Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengeringkan tubuhnya yang sudah basah dengan handuk kering. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini seperti kelinci kecil yang baru saja di mandikan oleh majikannya.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini," Kyuhyun memberikan pakaian miliknya pada Sungmin, sedangkan _yeojya_ itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Udara dingin membuatnya kehilangan tenaga begitu saja.

"Hng… gomawo Kyu."

"Aku tunggu di luar," Kyuhyun hendak berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sampai tangan mungil itu menarik pergelangan tangannya "_Mianhae_," lirih Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bersikap lemah seperti itu. Dirumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, _noona_ tidak mau aku melakukan hal mesum kan?" ucap Kyuhyun datar membuat Sungmin menatapnya horror.

"_Mwo_?"

**Grep**

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin agar menatapnya. Posisi Sungmin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menatap kedalam bola mata almond itu. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua alisnya bertautan sangat lucu.

"Bahkan _noona_ begitu lemah seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun sedatar mungkin.

"Hiks… kau jahat Kyu!"

"_Mwo_? _Mianhae_," Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin yang masih saja mengalir tanpa ia ketahui kenapa.

"Hiks… kau jahat Kyu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kyuhyun-ku tidak akan pernah mengatakan aku lemah, Kyuhyun-ku anak baik bukan seperti kau," lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merunduk dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Gantilah pakaian _noona_, kau kedinginan. Aku ada dibawah kalau _noona_ butuh sesuatu, _mianhae_."

Kyuhyun keluar dar kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini memegang dadanya yang sedikit sesak.

'kenapa sesak Kyu? Apa kau mulai menyukaimu sebagai _namja_?' batin Sungmin kemudian.

"Akhhh bahkan pakaianmu begitu besar ketika aku menggunakannya. Kau sudah dewasa Kyu?"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Sungmin yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak lagi memandnag PSP maupun TV yang masih menyala. Pandangannya menatap Sungmin yang hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu milik Kyuhyun yang begitu besar. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"_Wae_?" akhirnya Sungmin bertanya begitu ketus lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Cukup jauh karena jarak mereka masih bisa bila di isi dengan beberapa orang lagi.

"Kenapa _noona_ tidak memakai celananya? Kau akan kedinginan kalau hanya memakai baju diatas lutut itu," jelas Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan diri pada PSP-nya.

"Terlalu besar! Kau tumbuh begitu tinggi dan besar di banding aku, dan aku baru sadar itu Kyu. Kau juga tidak cengeng seperti dulu. Kyu, _noona_ kedinginan... KYU! kau mendengarkan aku tidak?" kesal Sungmin karena ternyata Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan PSP-nya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Sungmin manarik PSP Kyuhyun, membuat pemiliknya menatap Sungmin.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Ne aku dengar, _noona_ kedinginan? Mendekatlah agar aku memelukmu," mendengar itu Sungmin segera mendekat dan masuk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sangat lucu ne? saat kecil kau yang selalu _noona_ peluk," gumam Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan dari induknya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ani."

"Jijjayo?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ne, aku hanya kesal," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kesal lagi kalau _noona_ sungguhan menjadi _yeojyachigu_-ku," Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu kini mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku lagi. Jadilah Kyuhyun yang dulu tapi tetap dewasa seperti ini," bisik Sungmin pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ie?" panggil Sungmin karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun lagi. _Yeojya_ manis itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"_Noona_ juga mencintaimu Kyu," bisik Sungmin kemudian kembali pada pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Tanpa di ketahui Sungmin, ternyata Kyuhyun belum tidur.

"Saranghaeyo _noona_," bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya.

"Kau belum tidur? Kau menyebalkan Kyu!" ucap Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya kesal.

**Chup**

"Tidurlah _noona_, aku akan menemanimu," Sungmin hanya bisa diam setelah mendapat ciuman singkat dari Kyuhyun

* * *

_Bocah kecil yang dulu selalu ditolongnya kini berbalik menolongnya._

_Bocah kecil yang selalu di ganggu dna diperintahkannya kini menjadi namjachigu yang pasti akan di banggakannya._

* * *

_Teman kecil, ternyata tidak buruk juga.  
_

* * *

**END**

* * *

_I was so tense the first day. I wasn't able to say anything._

_At that time I never thought we would have so many days together._

_Before we knew it._

_We were rookies. We even showed off._

_At that time I never thought we would get to know one another in this way._

_Before we knew it._

_Plenty was shared between us Oh~Oh~ the sweat, the tears, the secrets._

_I am even able to love the times we hated each other. Before we knew it._

_We can't be separated. I'm going to miss you, I'm going to yearn for you. I love my friends._

_I will never forget, give me a hug, don't ever forget me, don't change._

_My face would turn red. I was about to give up everything._

_However, we didn't ever let go of each others hands._

_I was so thankful then._

_Before we knew it.._

_Before we knew it._

_Plenty was shared between us Oh~Oh~ the sweat, the tears, the secrets._

_I am even able to love the times we hated each other. Before we knew it._

_We can't be separated. I'm going to miss you, I'm going to yearn for you. I love my friends._

_I will never forget, give me a hug, don't ever forget me, don't change._

_My face would turn red. I was about to give up everything._

_However, we didn't ever let go of each others hands._

_I was so thankful then._

_Before we knew it.._

_Before we knew it._

_There will come a day when we will have to separate. Oh~Oh~_

_We might not be able to see one another._

_When that happens, our memories will give us strength until the day we are able to meet again._

_Nananananananana~ Before we knew it._

_We can't be separated. I'm going to miss you, I'm going to yearn for you. I love my friends._

_I will never forget, give me a hug, don't ever forget me. I love you_

_**_Good Friends – Super Junior**_

**A/N:: dedicated for my appa. Kim JongWoon a.k.a Yesung-appa and special for KyuMin Shipper.**

**Next ff? Review ne?**

[i] Jinna

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
